The Royal Wedding
by Aisha Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Yang jelas ini gaje :D *gaje kok jelas huwawawawa :D* dan penuh plesetan :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masa sih… Kurumada-sensei? gak percaya *peace* O.K.  
>Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada<p>

Fanfic by: Yumi Amamiya

**The Royal Wedding o.O**

.

.

"Pagi yang teramat cerah, siang yang teramat panas, sore… akhirnya adem juga :D Nonton Royal Wedding ahh…" gumam Ikki pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Ceklek…

***ceritanya bunyi tombol power tv***

.

.

"Ya… pemirsa hari ini merupakan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu hamper seluruh penduduk dunia, karena hari ini merupakan pernikahan dari Prince Jabu Arthur Philip Louis dan Saori Middleton, saya Yumi Amamiya beserta rekan saya Seiya Ogawara… Dalam Pernikahan di Negeri Dongeng."

.

Ikki : "Judulnya -.-"? Gak ada yang laen apa? … Gantilah jangan channel Jepang.

.

"Bersama kami Shiryu Suiyama dan Dohko Libra da…"

.

Ikki : "yaahh China yang bawa acara kok kakek-kakek? -.-"

.

"Tetap di Ethiopia Channel bersama June Orato dan Reda Cassiopia dalam The… The… The apa? Reda?"

.

Ikki : "Ini lagi! Pembawa acara kok lupa skripsi? -.-‽

.

"The Royal Wedding bersama Sorrento dan Lyamandes di Atlantis Channel"

. 

Ikki : "Tadi cakep, nama acaranya cacat, ketemu yang jernih pembawa acaranya butek… Yang bawa acara udah seksi tapi lupa skripsi… Sekali ada yang bener, perpaduan antara kuntilanak dan monster laut! Aahhh! klik."

.

"The Fairytale Wedding bersama saya Esmeralda dan Kagaho di D.Q.I Channel."

.

Ikki : "HAA? ESMERALDA? Ah, kenapa pake ada rekannya segala sih? Ya udahlah tonton Jepang Channel aja… Cinta tanah air lha ^^"

.

Japan Channel : "Saat ini cameramen dan kru kami yang bertugas sedang meliput acara The Royal Wedding tersebut."

.

Ikki : "Nah itu betul! Baguslah ^_^"

.

Japan Channel :

Yumi : "Sekaligus, kami mengundang narasumber yaitu bapak Shura Capricorn yang termasuk pengamat keluarga Istana Dugeengham *baca daging ham* ^_^"

Seiya : "Baik… saat ini bisa kita lihat bahwa Saori Middleton sedang menuju gereja Weistmintther Abbys *baca Weiss minder abis* LD dengan mobil pick up keluaran tahun 80 bersama ayahnya Mitsumasa Middleton."

Yumi : "Sementara Prince Jabu telah berada di dalam gereja bersama adiknya Prince Harry *karena suka Harry maka dia aman :D* Wah… jadi deg-degan ya? Nah, pak Shura… bagaimana hari-hari menjelang pernikahan akbar ini?"

Shura : "Uhh…anu, mba… Ini pernikahan Prince Jabu bukan pernikahan Akbar…" dengan sopan innocent pula ckckck…

Yumi : sweatdrop -.-ll

.

Ikki : "Yang bener aja tuh pengamat istana?" o.O

.

Seiya : "Maksudnya, pernikahan besar pak…" mencoba meluruskan :D

Shura : "Tapi ini pernikahan Prince Jabu bukan pernikahan Besar…" lagi-lagi dengan polos dan muka innocent.

Yumi & Seiya : "sabar… sabar…"

Shura : "Anu… mas, mba… Nama saya, Shura bukan Sabar."

Yumi & Seiya : ***frustasi*** "Kalau begitu kita kembali setelah jeda berikut ini…

**Author : weihehehei… ya… Chapter 1 ^^ *bingung mo ngomong apa* :D let's go to Chapter 2 :D Thanks for Read ^^**

***peace***


	2. Chapter 2

**The Royal Wedding**

**Chapter 2**

Ikki : "Itu… Shura Capricorn gimana cara komunikasinya yak? Di ajak ngomong gak nyambung-nyambung… Ganti channel."

.

D.Q.I Channel :

Esmeralda : "Sekarang bisa kita lihat bahwa Saori Middleton sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Weistmintther Abbys, sementara Prince Jabu dan Prince Harry pendamping pengantin pria menunggu di …gereja."

Kagaho : "Ya… betul sekali Esmeralda…"

.

Ikki : "Cemburu ah ngeliatnya! Ganti aja lha!"

.

China Channel :

Shiryu : " Di sebelah kiri dan kanan jalan atau rute yang dilewati Saori Middleton saat ini tampak ratusan orang yang bergerombol demi menyaksikan jalannya prosesi pernikahan…"

Dohko : *suara kakek-kakek* "Be…tul…kita ju…ga uhuk-uhuk… uhuk-uhuk pasti…nya uhuk-uhuk…"

.

Ikki : -.-ll *sweatdrop* "Kelamaan batuknya…"

.

Ethiopia Channel :

June : "Dari dalam mobil… terlihat Saori Middleton melambaikan tangan sepanjang jalan menuju Weismint… mint…" *lirik Reda tiba-tiba* XD.

Reda : "YamenujuWeisminttherAbbys……"

.

Ikki : "Yang satu pelupa… yang satu ngomong kayak kereta…"

.

Atlantis Channel :

Sorrento : "Para penonton pastinya mulai tidak sabar menunggu sampainya Saori di gereja…"

Lyamandes : "Ya… selain memang tidak sabar ingin melihat gaun pengantin wanita yang selama ini dirahasiakan… Juga tidak sabar karena mobilnya mogok di tengah jalan…"

.

Ikki: "Garing akh… klik…"

.

Japan Channel :

Yumi : *lirik Seiya n bisik-bisik* "Eh… itu bintang tamu diemin aja deh…"

Seiya : *lirik Yumi n bisik-bisik" "Iya…! Iya…! Gaje abis!"

Yumi : "Ya kembali lagi bersama kami masih dalam The Royal Wedding, sekarang terlihat Saori sudah sampai di depan gereja…"

Seiya : "Setelah tadi sempat menunggu karena mobilnya mogok akhirnya sampai juga… Tinggal menunggu dan…"

Yumi : "YAA! Akhirnya Saori turun juga, dan wow…! Sungguh mencengangkan! Gaun yang kita tunggu-tunggu selama ini ternyata tidak mengecewakan.

Gaun rancangan Macueen *baca makuin* tersebut begitu indah dan rapi, hanya saja… Kok warnanya hitam ya? Ya sudahlah…"

Seiya : "Kini Saori Middleton didampingi sang ayah menuju altar gereja… Buntut gaunnya yang panjangnya 20 meter di bopong hanya oleh satu orang saja! Yaitu pengiring pengantin wanita yang tidak lain adalah adik dari Saori sendiri yaitu, Aphrodite Middleton." ^_^

Yumi : "Kita sebentar lagi akan menyaksikan prosesi dan pengucapan Janji Suci *hahasik* dua pasangan ini :D"

Seiya : "Musik pengiring pengantin wanita sungguh tidak dapat di percaya! Musik itu adalah lagu Unfaithful dari Rihanna… Cukup aneh juga ya…? o.O Dan … Oh iya! Paus yang memimpin ikrar adalah Paus Hyoga…" (Paus apa Angsa) :D

.

10 Menit Kemudian  
>(langsung ikrar karena emang author males *gebukin author* ^.^)<p>

**Author : Ikrar…nya… di chapter 3 deh :D **

**Ikki : emang bener minta di gebuk nih author!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Royal Wedding**

**Chapter 3**

**Janji Suci ?**

Yumi & Seiya : Ini dia! Mari kita saksikan bersama-sama

.

Jabu : "Saya Jabu Arthur Philip Louis berjanji akan menjadi suami yang baik bagi Saori Middleton, disaat senang maupun susah… Disaat tajir maupun kere, sehat maupun sekarat… Untukmu aku berikan kepercayaanku…"

Hyoga : "Sekarang silahkan ucapkan ikrar mu… Saori"

Saori : "Saya Saori Middleton berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik bagi Jabu Arthur Philip Louis, disaat senang maupun susah… Disaat tajir maupun kere, sehat maupun sekarat… Untukmu aku berikan kepercayaanku…"

Hyoga : "Maka dari itu kalian berdua saya nyatakan sebagai suami dan istri…"

.

.

Japan Channel :

Yumi & Seiya : "HOOOREEEEEE! WUUUHUUUU! (pelukan bahagia) akhirnya resmi juga! ^.^"

Yumi : "Baik… sekarang kami persilahkan Shun Amamiya rekan kami yang berada di 'Inggris' untuk meliput acara selanjutnya…"

Seiya : "Silahkan Shun…"

.

.

5 detik kemudian

.

Shun : "Ya… terima kasih… Seiya dan Yumi… Saat ini Prince Jabu dan Princess Saori telah resmi menjadi suami, istri dan bergelar Dude of Cambridge juga Duchess of Cambridge. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berjalan berdampingan keluar dari gereja… Tampak di depan gereja sebuah Kereta Kencana *hahasik* yang ditarik 6 ekor kuda putih…"

.

.

15 menit kemudian…

.

Shun : "Wow… antusias penonton sangat besar, tentunya Balcony Scene lah yang mereka dan kita semua tunggu-tunggu… Akhirnya Prince Jabu dan Princess Saos ti… Cuuiihh maaf kesalahan teknis maklum belom makan… Prince Jabu dan Princess Saori sudaha ada di balcony…"

.

Japan Channel :

Yumi: "si Shun kurang asem! Emang kita berdua gak laper apa?"

Seiya : "Tau tuh! Di sini kita juga belum makan!"

.

Shun : "WOW…! Mereka akan segera melakukannya dan… YAAAA! Akhirnya first kiss mereka di depan public terjadi juga tapi, … Wuahhh cepet banget!"

.

Japan Channel :

Yumi & Seiya : "HAAAA? GAK PUAS LIATNYA NEEEHHHH!"

.

Ikki : "_masih lamaan juga gua sama Esmeralda… hehehe… tak patut ^^_"

.

Shun : "Waaahh penonton terlihat marah dan mengancam dengan mengeluarkan senjata api yang di arahkan kepada mereka berdua… Wuuiihhh jadi inget film apa ya? o.O :D"

.

Ikki : "BUSEETTT SAADIIS! Udah ciuman lagi aja! Susah amat, gak usah malu-malu KUCING! ^_^"

.

Shun : "Dan … Waaahh akhirnya mereka berdua berciuman lagi, wow cukup lama juga… Ya, cari aman sajalah daripada mampus ^_^ Kalau begitu saya kembalikan pada Yumi & Seiya"

.

Japan Channel :

Yumi : "WAAAhhh… jadi tegang ya… ^_^"

Seiya : "Iya, tapi akhirnya puas juga setelah ciuman yang kedua! Ya udahlah… ^_^ Selamat buat kedua mempelai semoga langgeng sampe KOIT! ^.^"

.

Ikki : "Waahhh… heboh juga ^_^ gak nyesel udah nonton O.K. times up… Time to bed … Ceklek ^_^"

**Author : Hahaha… begitulah ^^ sebenernya ini fic udah dibuat sejam setelah nonton The Royal Wedding dan selesai esoknya *detail aseek :D* Yupe… Semoga langgeng buat Prince Will sama Kate Middleton… buat Prince Harry… Marry me Harry ^^ *haha kidding ***

**Thanks for Read**

**And**

**Review Please**


End file.
